The present invention pertains to vehicular parking brakes, and in particular to an assembly for actuating and releasing the parking brake.
The actuation and release of the parking brake has been subject to a myriad of different structural configurations. One salient quality of such assemblies concerns easy accessibility for the driver. Another important aspect for parking brake assemblies is to avoid interference with normal driving, since it is essentially only used upon parking of the vehicle or in emergencies. Also, it is desirable to fashion such assemblies so that they do not detract from the aesthetic appeal of the vehicle interior.
One typical arrangement is to provide a foot pedal for locking the brake and a separate hand lever for the release thereof located, for instance, in the dash or gearshift lever. However, the inclusion of a foot pedal restricts the available foot space for the driver of a vehicle and increases the risk of interference in the normal operation of the vehicle.
Another common assembly involves the use of a central lever pivotally mounted between the vehicle's front seats. The lever acts to lock the brake when pulled upward and effect release thereof when lowered. Yet, the lever's locking cooperative relationship with a ratchet mechanism orients the lever in an upraised position when the parking brake is actuated. Such a construction not only detracts from the visual appeal of the vehicle's interior, but also creates a substantial interference for the vehicle's occupants. Moreover, the central placement of such a lever eliminates the option of providing a central vehicular armrest.